


Truthful

by AdrenalineRevolver



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Fae Rules, Don't Try This At Home, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Yet he was intrepid, aka: Jehan you madlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Jehan and Montparnasse's date at the cafe comes with some interesting traps.





	Truthful

“There you are, I was about to start talking to the flowers for company. I’m glad you got back from Wonderland in time.” Jehan smiled brightly as Montparnasse took his usual seat in the little café. The night air was crisp so cozying up in the café was ideal.

“Hm?” Montparnasse raised an eyebrow as he added enough cream to his coffee to bring it to a shade of tan. He never seemed to touch coffee black.

“Yesterday I saw you follow a hare into a small wooded area. I tried to catch up but you weren’t there. Like you had fallen into wonderland. I was worried you’d miss tonight. Where did you go?” Jehan toyed with his tea as he waited for it to steep.

“I went to visit my mother. Going through there is the fastest way to get to her home.” He stirred his coffee with one of the wooden sticks.

“How is she?” Jehan assumed he meant the one that he hadn’t met yet, Montparnasse seemed to differentiate them by calling one ‘mom’ and the other ‘mother’. Meaning this was likely the one that Montparnasse had only mentioned a few times before.

He thought for a moment. “Well.” Physically. “She wanted to talk though.”

“What did she want to talk about?” It felt strange to know so little about half of his family despite dating for months.

“About us.” He chose his words carefully. “She is a bit concerned. She fears that I will stop visiting home if I…” He couldn’t think of a vague way to put propose, it was a little early to outright say that but it’s what his mother was worried about. “You know.”

Jehan smiled softly. “She doesn’t want you to be an adult yet? That’s always frustrating, I’m sorry.” 

“There are far worse problems to have.” He shrugged. “To her I’m still a baby anyway. I’m simply glad that she seems to realize that she is less likely to lose me if she grants me this.”

“Grants you this? She sounds like a bit of a helicopter mom, no offence.” He sipped at his tea with a smile.

Montparnasse nearly burst into laughter. “She is a wonderful, gracious, giving woman. However…” He tilted his head and shrugged. “It is fortunate that we typically agree on things.”

“Typically?” There was a story there.

“Typically.” He agreed with a bit of a grin.

Jehan looked confused but was nice enough not to pry. Though Montparnasse could see the question in his eyes.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you after the party.” He waved off the unasked question with what he knew would be a distraction.

“Party?” Jehan looked like he was trying to remember if it had been mentioned before.

He sighed deeply, seemingly frustrated with the very idea of it all. “Mother decided that she’d like to meet you so she’s throwing one of her masquerades this weekend. They’re not as fun as they sound, I won’t make you stay long just enough to meet her.”

“I had assumed that masquerades were right up your alley.” He could practically see Montparnasse in a handsome black mask. Everything from the theatrics to the fashion would suit him.

“I am fond of them, it’s simply hers are just business affairs. A bit stuffy.” He dug for something in his bag.

“It sounds nice enough.” Jehan had sat through enough business related parties to know how to find fun in them, even if it was just alleviating the torture of it all.

“For now.” Montparnasse presented him with a box. “Both your invitation and your attire.”

Jehan carefully opened the gift inside was a delicate fawn mask. The beginnings of horns could be seen on it however they were small and the carefully fashioned flowers around the base made them look even smaller. Montparnasse smiled brightly when he saw it. “It’s beautiful, th-“

Montparnasse jumped to interrupt him. “Oh there’s no need. Keep in mind that you’re paying for it by attending.”

Jehan sighed and closed his eyes as he shut the box. “So I take it I’m not to eat while there either?”

Montparnasse froze completely before he tried to recover. “I never do."

“My dear, you’ve picked a truly terrible human to try and fool since you can’t seem to lie.” Jehan started to flip through his journal to look at all of the notes he had made weeks earlier.

“I don’t think you could be terrible if you tried.” He smiled as charmingly as he could manage as he attempted his distraction.

“A good try.” He giggled. “Maybe adding more cream to your coffee will help.”

“I simply like it.” Montparnasse sounded a touch defensive.

“That you do, yet you never use a spoon to stir your concoction.” He offered him one only to have Montparnasse shrug and not accept it.

“I’m sensitive to certain metals.” He answered confidently.

“Yes but is it nickel?” Jehan folded his arms and leaned back.

“A nickel would break me out.” He glanced at the spoon like it might bite him.

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Don’t think I didn’t catch that qualifier.”

Montparnasse just huffed in response.

“I will leave it be if you tell me about what it is you and your mother disagree about.” He already knew the answer to everything else.

“The young woman met a week ago was my biological mom. She cared for me as long as she could until she simply couldn’t. My mother stepped in to become my guardian. Fortunately mother didn’t actually have any idea of how to care for a child, she simply had recourses and the desire for a baby. So she brought my mom to act as my caretaker. At some point mother fell in love with her.” Montparnasse eased back into the conversation.

“How did your mother find the two of you?” Jehan took a sip of his tea to keep from grinning.

“We agreed to one question.” He went stiff again.

Jehan’s eyes lit up the way they did when he planned something illegal, normally it was enchanting rather than worrying. Especially considering he didn’t answer.

“Your silence is usually followed with trouble.” Montparnasse was tempted to flee but he was just as curious about what had excited Jehan so.

“No trouble, would you like to watch the sunrise together in a few hours?” He asked with his sweetest, softest tone.

Perhaps he was a little terrible. “I would love to, though I can’t.”

“Why not?” Judging by his smile he knew exactly why.

“Mother would be frustrated with me.” Vague enough.

“Is it just that?” He played with his braid in mock innocence.

“No.” Montparnasse felt vaguely like a cornered mouse being stared down by a cat. It was odd to have the shoe on the other foot.

“Alright.” Jehan finished the rest of his tea. “I can’t wait to thank your mother for the lovely mask. I’ll have to thank her for the food as well; I can give her my contact information so that we can get in touch later. Jean “Jehan” Provuare is nothing if not thankful. I found this neat ring the other day that she might like, it’s iron with a wood inlay.”

Montparnasse set his cup down looking horrified and then defeated. “It was safer if you didn’t know.”

“There’s nothing about you that I don’t want to risk knowing.” Jehan was surer of that than he had been about Montparnasse’s true identity.

“She is what you think. I’m not quite. I’m in between. Some humans have words for it but others don’t. The ball you’ve been invited to is her court.” He knew that he had to come clean for Jehan’s safety but it still felt like he was dooming him.

“H-hers. As in she leads it?” The previous confidence was evaporated with a single implication. Montparnasse would find it funny if it wasn’t so nerve-wracking.

“This particular one, yes. The most accurate human description of it would be ‘The Autumn Court.’ As the most known Seelie are referred to as ‘The Summer Court’ and I’ve occasionally heard the Unseelie referred to as ‘The Winter Court’.” Human terms can scarcely truly describe the world he knew.

“Are they neither?” Jehan leaned in closer as if he was enthralled by the idea of it all rather than intimidated.

“Well, they are both. Well intentioned and non. Most commonly they are what’s necessary and assumed evil, like autumn. A banshee announcing a coming death isn’t dooming the soon to die nor is Bugul Noz remotely unkind despite his looks. They are of a more grey moral status than human stories are comfortable with. Except for Reynard, I think he just does his best to cause problems. If you’re polite and keep your head down things should be alright.” Montparnasse couldn’t help but hope that fox was ill or otherwise preoccupied, it was always such a chore to keep him remotely behaved.

“Alright.” He nodded, his confidence coming back to him as he recognized some of the names from his readings.

Montparnasse glanced over his shoulder before continuing. “Also, you do realize you gave me your full name right? I may only be a changeling but still.”

Jehan smiled. “I’m well aware. I wanted you to have it.”

“I…” He blushed. “That is…ill advised. Wonderful. But still so very…” Montparnasse quickly took a sip of his coffee. “I was wrong. You are terrible. A terrible, charming, little human with no sense of self-preservation.”

“Aww,” Jehan cooed. “Have I flustered the big scary fae?”

“I own you, you fool.” His blush only deepened. “You gave yourself to me.”

“Well I was going to wait for you to drop some hints before I did that.” He winked and ended up bursting into a fit of giggles when Montparnasse choked. 

Perhaps Jehan would fit in better than Montparnasse had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tell me the truth or I will get an iron tongue piercing I swear to god." -Jehan, probably.
> 
> I've seen quite a few things with fae Jehan so naturally I wanted to play with fae Montparnasse.


End file.
